


Kakairu Drabble Collection

by CalamityK



Series: Ask Fic Tumblr Collection [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Love, M/M, Soulmates, senseis in love, tumblr drabble collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityK/pseuds/CalamityK
Summary: A collection of Kakashi/Iruka drabbles.-------I'm moving these from my inactive tumblr to here for more people to enjoy.





	1. Soulmarks

**Author's Note:**

> I will post the prompts at the beginning of each drabble if a prompt was used.

Anon Asked:  **If you're still doing ask prompts, consider Kakairu: "Wait, since when do you have a tattoo!?" <3**

\------------

 

Kakashi blinks, sure that he can’t believe his own eyes even if one has never failed him.

Umino Iruka is shirtless, which is not unusual since the academy instructor is in the middle of having a chest wound treated, but the swirling black and red ink that curls from right below his earlobe, around his neck, and all the way down past his ribs is news to Kakashi. He’s sitting close enough to discern the patterns of foxes and wolves, but not much else in the intriguing ink.

He can’t help but ask.   
“Since  _when_ , Sensei,  _do you have a tattoo!_?”

Iruka and Sakura both look up at him with matching surprise. Sakura’s quickly changes to confusion then worry, as she steps away from Iruka and toward Kakashi.

“Are you alright, sensei?” She looks between herself and Iruka before bringing a glowing hand to Kakashi’s forehead. “Did you hit your head?”

“I’m fine.” He tries, attempting to shake her off and keep his eyes on Iruka at the same time.

The brunette looks down at his own chest for a lingering moment before meeting Kakashi’s eyes, the surprise on his face fading away to understanding.

“You can see it.” Iruka’s voice is soft; awed even.

Kakashi nods, finally dislodging Sakura’s hand, she gives him a pointed look, but steps back.

Her brows furrow together as she looks over Iruka once more. “Did you both hit your heads?”

It registers then, somewhere in Kakashi’s chakra-exhausted brain, that no one else can see the ink adorning Iruka’s skin.

Kakashi sees Iruka’s teacher-smile slip into place, as he waves Sakura off in the same manner Kakashi had tried. “You’ve closed my chest wound, Sakura, perhaps you should give Kakashi-sensei and I a moment to rest.”

The girl looks wary, but she takes the hint and Kakashi waits until the door shuts behind her before asking once more.

“So, I’ll repeat. Since  _when_  do you have a tattoo that only we can see, Iruka-sensei?”

There’s a hesitation, like Iruka is weighing his response.

“Since birth.” He states plainly, his voice serious compared to his smile. “My clan call them ‘soulmarks’.”

 


	2. Old Men

> [@himunojutsu3363](https://tmblr.co/mzGZkoQ7bGufpGVHgYdppqA) said: can you write using the prompt “kakashi and iruka as an old married couple having late night walks”
> 
> And my brain said: “Yeah but knowing those two it’d be more like late night battle-runs”
> 
> And here we are.
> 
>  
> 
> \-----------
> 
> Iruka holds the kunai close to his chin, limbs compacted where he hunkers in the trees. It’s dark, but he’s used to the way Konoha’s forests look at night after so many years training in them. The air of danger never leaves these trees, and it sends a pleasant chill across the back of his neck.
> 
> Any moment now he will need to spring, the unsuspecting, silver-haired shinobi three limbs below him hopefully won’t know what hits him. Iruka observes silently, the battle-stiff pose of his opponent, who is alert in a way only ex-anbu seem to manage, but Iruka has tricks of his own.
> 
> _Three_ … _two_ … _one_ …the flurry of motion as he leaps from the branch is immediate. His opponent dodges, but not enough, and Iruka latches onto him, flipping them out of the tree and onto the ground in one swift move. When they land it’s with Iruka on top, kunai pressed against the other’s throat, and a smirk on his own lips.
> 
> “All these years and you still let me win, Kakashi.” Iruka whispers, easing the knife away from his husband’s throat, and clamoring off of him.
> 
> Kakashi smiles, and leaps to his feet smoothly, not even out of breath from their tussle. “ _Maa_. It’s not letting you win, so much as letting myself lose. You know that.”
> 
> “Hmm.” Iruka hums. “Or I really am winning these training matches, and you just don’t want to admit you’re getting  _slow_.”
> 
> “ _Slow_   _you say_?” Amusement gleams in Kakashi’s eyes to match the feeling in Iruka’s chest. “Perhaps we still need to test that. Last one to Ichiraku’s is truly an old man!”
> 
> There’s barely three seconds between the end of Kakashi’s statement and the small poof of smoke and leaves that signals he’s used a transportation jutsu.
> 
> “Cheater!” Iruka huffs to himself, tucking his kunai into his vest and preparing a jutsu of his own. “If I didn’t love him so much, I might actually stab him.”
> 
> _Somehow._..Iruka still makes it there first.


	3. They Can Walk Themselves

Maskyoursmile said:  **kakairu prompt: "Hurry up and walk the dogs before it starts raining!"**

\----------

Kakashi looks up from his book reluctantly.

Iruka is standing in the doorway of their living room with all eight of Kakashi’s ninken scattered around his feet. Bull is standing a bit behind the man with a leash, of all things, cradled between his teeth.

“How many times do I have to tell you that they can walk themselves?” Kakashi sighs. “They’re not normal dogs.”

“Kakashi.” Iruka puts one hand on his hip and uses the other to point at Kakashi’s face. “You promised to take them for a real walk sometime.”

“Yeah boss,” Pakkun pipes up from his spot at Iruka’s feet. “You promised.”

Kakashi glares at the vested pug before smiling up at Iruka. “Sometimes could be anytime, you know.”

“Yes, but sometime should be today. Specifically.” Iruka says with a threatening edge to his voice.

It makes Kakashi shiver. He likes it when Iruka gets angry, but only a certain kind of angry, and he’s feeling as though this is not that kind of anger. “Why today?”

Iruka lowers his finger and a look of panic crosses his features, but it’s gone in an instant, covered again by his stern expression.

“Reasons.” He says vaguely, and Kakashi’s ninja senses start tingling.

“I’d be more inclined to walk the dogs if I knew what specific reasons you mean.” He points out.

“Just reasons.” Iruka blushes. “Nothing important.”

The blush is a high bright red right over his cheekbones and right along the corners of his nose scar. It’s the kind of blush Iruka only gets for two reasons: Kakashi has complimented his eyes, or Iruka is plotting something.

The ninken shift like they know something, but none of them pipe up. Kakashi wonders what Iruka has promised them.

He considers his options, he could pry, push a few more of Iruka’s buttons, or he can comply and reap the rewards–or punishments–later.

Slowly he puts his book away and walks over to take the leash gingerly from Bull’s mouth. He holds it up where they all can see it.

“This,” he says, “won’t be needed.” He steps toward the door and motions for the dogs to follow. “Come on. Let’s get out of here then.”

The dogs are gone from sight in an instant, but Kakashi lingers just long enough to look back at Iruka and waggle his eyebrows.

“Whatever you’re planning, Ruka, it better be good.”

Iruka’s blush just deepens.


	4. Drunk

Crumbi Said:  **"Im drunk. That's not a threat, it's a warning sweetie. When Im drunk, Im very- very rough."**

\---------------

Iruka sways where he stands, and Kakashi has to grip his waist to steady him. 

It’s moments like this when he’s grateful for his mask, so none of their friends and comrades around the bar can see the dark flush rushing to Kakashi’s cheeks. 

He can’t help it. Iruka is cute, even when he’s trying to be threatening and is unaware of his insinuations.  

From the way Genma is eyeing them, Kakashi is afraid it’s already blatantly obvious to some that he has a big-ole-crush. 

“I think it’s time to go home, sensei.” Kakashi says lightly.

Even with Kakashi’s hold Iruka stumbles forward, landing firmly against Kakashi’s chest and bumping his nose under Kakashi’s jaw. 

“ _Oh._ ” Iruka says, voice slurring against Kakashi’s throat. “You smell nice.”

Something inside Kakashi’s chest is bursting, and he throws a firm glare at Genma before guiding Iruka toward the door. 

He’d give up his sharingan eye to be in this situation with both of them sober. 

He sighs to himself. As it stands, he’s probably going to have to get over himselfr and find a creative way to ask out Iruka-sensei. 

 _Sometime this week_ , he thinks, and Iruka presses closer to his side. 

_Possibly tomorrow._


	5. You'll Pay

Anon Said:  **(kakairu) "You'll pay for this"**

**\----------------**

Kakashi expertly dodges the kunai aimed at his nose. 

Iruka has just burst through the door to his office red faced and seething, and from the way his left eye is twitching, Kakashi is surprised there’s not literal steam billowing out of the sensei’s ears. 

“And what exactly am I paying for?” He asks as nonchalantly as possible. 

Seeing Iruka upset always has a way of unsettling his naturally laid-back nature, but he has an aloof-hokage reputation to uphold in front of his guards. 

“You sent Naruto on  _another_  suicide mission and you didn’t even think to tell me first!?” Iruka stomps forward and actually pulls out another kunai. This one, he tips under Kakashi’s chin and holds it there; firmly pressing the sharp point through Kakashi’s mask. “You’re just lucky I can’t stand the thought of you dying, or I’d kill you right here.”

The words and action both send a chill down Kakashi’s spine–and not from fear– as he makes a hand motion to his hidden anbu.

Telling them not to take action, as well as signalling that they should probably leave altogether. 

He waits until he’s sure the last one has quietly gone, before he leans further onto the point of the kunai and shudders a breath. 

“Ah sensei, why kill me, when you can just punish me…” He pauses long enough to see Iruka’s angry gaze flick to his masked lips. “in  _any_  way you see fit.” 


	6. Mom?

crumbi said:  **"'You know...Kakashi-sensei, you mean a lot to me. And well- it's very important that a- could you um- attend the wedding as my mom 'stead?' and that what he said when he storms out of my office. Hey it's not funny!"**

\---------------

Iruka can’t help the laughter that bubbles out of his chest. “I’m sorry! It’s not funny, I’m sorry! It’s very serious!”

Kakashi looks decidedly unamused. “He asked me to be his  _mom_ , Iruka. And I know he asked  _you_  to be his  _dad_.”

Iruka lets his laughter sputter out. “Kakashi, you know Naruto well enough to know he didn’t mean it as an insult. He probably wanted to ask you to be his dad as well, and just didn’t know how without implying that we’re both his dads. He probably didn’t want to make it look like we were together.” 

Kakashi raises one eyebrow, still looking very unamused. “Iruka, we  _are_  together.” 

“Yes, Kakashi, and Naruto doesn’t know that because,” Iruka pauses his snark to pointedly raise his own eyebrow, “ _you_ didn’t want to tell him.” 

He sees Kakashi’s resolve dying as the man sighs. “Maybe we should.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to keep updated on my shenanigans I'm found on Twitter @Kingotabek


End file.
